Pirate Princess
by jokergirl2001
Summary: A year has passed since the GMG and Fairy Tail became the strongest. During the year some mages became a couple while others continued to improve themselves by training or taking on more jobs. Lucy did the latter. However what if one day she walks into Fairy Tail only to see her whole guild has been beaten. What will she do? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Girl with blond hair appears : Hii Joker-chan here**_

_**Girl with dark brown hair appears : *punches blond* I'm Joker you idiot! Tch everyone knows I have brown hair...right? Well now you know**_

_**Fake joker : Ouch I was just kidding**_

_**Joker : Whatever let's start already**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys I decided to make a crossover of Fairy Tail and One Piece! Why? Because Lucy Heartfillia is on my top five female role model list and One Piece is one of my favorite animes. Add those two together and you get :<strong>_

_**Fairy Piece! **_

_**No that name kinda..sucks**_

_**How about Pirate Princess?**_

_**Yeah let's go with that *nods***_

**Story explanation :**

Okay guys I'll let you know right here and right now that this story does have a deeper plot but you won't notice it until waaayy later. For now it will seem like I'm just adding things as I go which is half true.

* * *

><p>Got it? Good now the most important discussion :<p>

Who is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail? (guild)

Most of you will probably answer : Makarov , Gildarts , Erza , Laxus or Natsu

Let me break it to you...YOU'RE WRONG!

The real answer is : Lucy Heartfillia

Okay , okay let me explain why before you start raging on me.

To me Lucy is the most overpowered character in Fairy Tail or at least she has the potential to be.

Let me give you a few reasons

**1.**

She can summon three freaking spirits at the same time and not to mention that they're the zodiac which is the most powerful celestial beings. Now I'll admit that she's a lazzy ass since if she trained she has the potential to beat Erza with her spirits only.

Let me explain it to you Lucy haters and Erza lovers. This is how I see it going down

Erza will requip into whatever she wants

Lucy summons Leo , Gemini and Aquarius.

Leo and Lucy will distract Erza as Gemini turns into Juvia and floods the three with water. When Gemini does this Leo will get Lucy out of the way as Erza also gets out of the way. Erza's attention will be at Lucy when Lucy bluffs about summoning another spirit and Aquarius uses this chance to attack Erza with a really powerful water strike.

Seems possible? Yeah thought so *sticks tongue out*

**2.**

Okay Lucy is a celestial spirit mage , right? So it's a given that she can learn celestial caster type of magic for example celestial make. So what would happen if she learns this sort of caster magic? She'll have both holder and caster type. And celestial is basicaly stellar which is the stars , galazy , solar , lunar , gravity etc.

**3.**

She can go and collect more keys. I mean seriously she can go on a quest to find more keys or while she's out on a mission she can keep an eye out for other keys. I'm also a bit pissed that she didn't take the keys from the Yukino chick but meh.

**4.**

She can have Gemini transform into other members of her guild (Gray , Erza , Laxus) and have Gemini teach her their magics ( ice make , requip , lightning)

**5.**

Okay this is in case you have a logical reason why the fourth one won't work. She can have Gemini turn into Hibiki and use information transfer to give her the magic knowledge of other people. Then Lucy can use them too but at the price of a huge headache and need for constant medication.

So yeah Lucy has the potential which she herself and also the others don't notice

As such in this story I'll be using the five reasons I gave you to make Lucy stronger but not too OP , 'kay? Also number four and five both have three weaknesses

1. Lucy won't be able to copy a person which she has never touch's magic for example Zeref and Chelia

2. Switching between magic really fast will backfire on her

3. She needs daily medication due to the mental stress of having that much power

* * *

><p>The first chapter will show you an overview of how I made Lucy in this story , how Fairy Tail currently is (no she won't be treated badly) and how she gets send to the One Piece world.<p>

P.s I'm planning on making a few more crossovers such as

Devil May Cry x Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail x Kingdom Hearts

Resident Evil x Fairy Tail (it will be a Nalu story ;) )


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter one :**_

_**Lucy's goodbye**_

* * *

><p>When the GMG ended I decided to get stronger since I felt like I was always getting in the way and the other reason was because I wanted to become a stronger mage. So after the one week long celebration I went on a small quest to collect the other celestial keys with the help of Leo and the others who pin pointed their location for me. Most of those keys were hidden or forgotten in a magic store. This little quest took me two months and during the first month I trained with Leo and Capricorn in combat to help increase my strength , defense and agility. The second month I did it too but focused more on increasing my magic endurance and new fighting style for me and my new spirits. When I went back to the guild I went on S-class jobs with team Natsu and earned a lot of money for two weeks.<p>

After the two weeks I had a lot of money and stored it in the bank so I don't get tempted into shopping. So when I was on my way to the bank I bumped into an old lady and helped her with a few personal problems. Overjoyed she thanked me and kept offering me jewels to which I painfully declined. So after declining her for like ten times she gave me two books about lost magic one called "Celestial God slaying" and the other was "Fairy slaying magic". The next four weeks I spent camping and learning to perfect these. Of course I still don't have a lot of techniques but it still is really strong. When I was done I took a short one week break which I spent at the guild talking to the others.

During a job I took I was thinking about my celestial spirit and then started thinking about Gemini. When I was thinking about them it hit me! I can have them turn into Hibiki and use information transfer to give me the knowledge to use other magic like when we fought Angel. So when I quickly finished the job I tested this out in my apparent. I started out with ice-make. After Gemini transferred the magic knowledge into me I had a headache which I ignored and could use ice make. So being an idiot I let Gemini transfer more magic and passed out during the tenth one.

Team Natsu found me passed out and took me to Porlyusica-san. When I woke up I explained what I did to her and asked her to keep it a secret from the others so I can surprise them at the next GMG. She got mad at first but then warned me not to download too much magic at a time. Preferably one per week and I agreed. She also made some medicine and pills for me since she said that I'd start having frequent headaches...now I know why.

So after that incident I did as she told me and only transferred one per week. The next months I spent training my god slaying , fairy slaying , celestial magic and the others I learned. I also went on an armour and gun shopping spree when I downloaded equip and the gunner magic. Now I can change clothes whenever I want just like Erza...of course I can't do that with weapons. I can do it with different guns like Bisca. So it's been a whole year now...

Aside from becoming stronger I grew out my hair and now it reaches my knees...if it gets in the way I'll just cut it and use the hair magic I downloaded to grow it back (Hair magic = Flare)

* * *

><p>"Puun!" Plue said breaking me out of my thoughts<p>

"We're here, huh?" I mused as I walked out of the train

I was out on a solo job and now I'm heading towards Fairy Tail.

During the last year a lot of things happened

- Fairy Tail became a bit more quieter but most people doesn't notice

- Natsu and Lisanna started dating

- Jellal finaly proposed to Erza

- Gray finaly started to realize his feelings for Juvia and is planning to ask her out next week

- Gajeel and Levi got together which made Jet and Droy a bit sad until Fairy Tail got two new members which they fell for at first sight

- Cana also have a special someone which she's keeping a secret from Gildarts

-Elfman and Evergreen got together thanks to Mira and as revenge got Mira and Laxus together

- Wendy and Romeo are lovey dovey but they don't realize it

-Happy and Carla got together and I'm waiting for little exceeds

-Bisca is pregnate...again

So yeah I'm the forever alone mage. I did have a little crush on Sting-kun when me and him plus Rogue went on a join job but that didn't last long when he told me he was dating Yukino.

Most of the time I go on solo missions so I don't feel like the third wheel or the only one without a love life.

The biggest change is...the adventures aren't really fun anymore. Ever since everyone became a couple there hasn't been any grand adventure or anything. Sometimes I just wish that something big will happen.

I sighed

"Puun~" Plue said

I looked at him and realize that I stopped walking.

"Sorry" I said as I continued walking

Not long after I reached the guild

"Something feels wrong" I said noticing a few very strong magic presence

I opened the door and my eyes widened in shock

Everyone was on the floor with fatal wounds breathing heavily.

There was five people unaffected

A man with long red hair and his eyes were cat like a shade darker than his hair. He was wearing a white tuxedo. He seemed to be in his teens

A woman with black hair that reaches her shoulder wearing an eyepatch. Her eye is blue. She's wearing a white jacket and miniskirt along with a white pair of boots. She seemed to be in her twenties

A little boy who seems to be the same age as Wendy with light blue hair in the same style as Gray and sharp silver eyes. He was wearing a white cargo pants and black shirt with the writing "Bad Boy" in white.

A little girl who seems younger than Wendy with light purple hair in a bowl cut with dark purple eyes. She was wearing a white sundress

The one who stood out the most seemed to be in his late twenties. He had spikey brown hair with yellow eyes. He's body was really muscular and he's radiating more power and blood lust than the others. He's wearing a black tuxedo

"Who the hell are you guys?" I hissed in a dangerously low tone

"Another weak fairy..." the one with brown hair said

"Should we handle her too?" the woman with black hair asked

"Wait! I recognize her! She's Lucy-sama!' the little boy said

"Really!?" the little girl asked

"The girl who can only use her keys?" the boy with red hair scoffed

"Let's finish her off along with the other faeries" the one with brown hair said

Suddenly the five started emitting powerful killer intent...it's suffocating. Now I know how they managed to beat Fairy Tail...tch they must have caught us off guard.

"She's stronger than I thought" the one with red hair noted

"See? I told you Lucy-sama is strong" the boy said

"She's the one we want to kill" the girl said

I don't know how I should react to that...so no comment

"I can't beat you guys" I said out loud

"Finaly a fairy who knows when to give up" the woman said

"Im not giving up...I'm just not going to battle it out with you guys." I said

"Too bad...we want to fight you" the girl said

I sighed "You sure? I'm giving you guys the chance to walk out now...but if you don't I'll have to get rid of you" I said in a bored matter

"Don't underestimate us!" the red hair yelled as he dashed towards me

"Fairy's dust!" I yelled holding my palm out

Fairy dust came out of my hands and flew towards these five

"I...can't move" the girl said

"Fairy dust...it only works for thirty seconds...but it's more than enough for me to do _that_"

They looked irritated yet confused

"Luce...run!" Natsu yelled

"You can't beat them" Erza struggled

"Guys...shut the hell up..I'm not planning to beat them"

"Huh?" Happy asked

I gave the members of Fairy Tail a bright smile "These guys are too strong!"

They looked at me like I was a madwoman

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

"These guys are too strong!" Lucy exclaimed with a bright smile

The guild look at her as if she was insane and she herself would answer yes

"This is a lost magic I learned while traveling" Lucy said facing the five mysterious people

A magic circle appear above her head and above the five people's heads as well

Lucy started chanting in a different language , she was chanting so fast that you couldn't make out the words. When she stopped she looked back at her guild.

"Thank you for everything...this is goodbye...I love you guys" Lucy managed as she smiled brightly and tears streamed down her face.

The guild's eyes widened as the words came in

"LUCY!" they yelled

"Don't be sad , okay? I'll still be alive and I'll still be a member of Fairy Tail...just not in this dimension" she said

The five person started disappearing one by one

"Bye-bye! I'll never forget you!" Lucy yelled as she raised her hand in the Fairy Tail sign

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_


	3. Enter!

_**Chapter three :**_

_**Enter Lucy Heartfillia!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV<strong>_

Luffy's crew which now had one more member and a ship sailed away from their new member's home village.

Nami the navigator was checking the direction they were heading , Zoro was sleeping , Ussop was messing with his slingshot as Luffy was sitting on the spot he had deemed his. Luffy was looking ahead lost in thought or simply watching the sea no one knew for sure. While he was doing this something caught his attention.

"Hey minna?" he asked

"Yeah?" Ussop , Nami and Zoro (who apparently woke up) asked

"There's a person falling from the sky" Luffy said

"And I thought Ussop was the liar" Nami said

Ussop nodded but then stopped "Hey!" he yelled

"What are you talking about Luffy?" Zoro asked as he walked over to his captain

He knew that Luffy wouldn't lie about something so idiotic

"Well what do you know...there's a woman falling from the sky" Zoro said

Ussop and Nami who was arguing stopped and walked over as well

"What!?" Ussop and Nami yelled as they also saw the girl falling from the sky

It actualy seemed like it was happening in slow motion anyways...the girl had long blond hair and her eyes was closed. She was wearing a red crop jacket , white tank top , red shorts and a pair of white shoes.

"What's your order captain?" Zoro asked

"Let's help her!" Luffy said

"She opened her eyes" Nami noted

"Huh?" Luffy and Zoro asked as they looked at the girl

Nami was right..her eyes which was brown were now open. Her eyes seemed sad then confused and then realisation flashed through them. She looked down and there wasn't even a slight panic in her voice as she threw her hands up (or in this case down) just above the ocean.

"Ice make : floor!" she yelled

The crew looked in shock as the ocean turned into ice even having caught their ship. However Luffy looked in awe. "Sugoi!" he yelled as he jumped down and ran towards the girl.

"Idiot..she could be a marine!" Zoro said annoyed at his captain as we proceed to follow him

"A m-marine?" Ussop asked while clinging on to Zoro

"She doesn't seem like one" Nami said following Zoro

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I sat crossed legged on the ocean which was frozen. The ice caster magic training was totaly worth it. I sighed wondering how my nakama were holding on...they're probably really sad , trying to find a way to get me back or pissed at me for being reckless. Probably all of the above but I had to do what I did...those five mages were to powerful...I could sense how strong they were. They rivaled Gildarts... and

"Hey!"

I blinked and searched for the voice only to be met with a grinning boy my age. He has black hair and the thing that caught my attention more other than the scar below his eye was his hat. The hat seemed almost magical...I wonder if this world...or dimension has magic too.

"Hey!" he repeated

I realized that I didn't answer him and gave a shy smile "Hello?" I asked

"Join my crew!" he yelled

Before I could ask what he meant a fist punched his head

"Don't run off like that idiot!" the one who punched him said

She had orange hair and kinda ressembled Erza. I glanced at the boy with the straw hat which was rubbing his head in comfort. I feel sorry for him but it seems he did deserve it.

"Who are you?" a green haired man asked looking at me

He had three swords and also reminded me of Erza.

"I'm-"

"W-we're n-not s-scared o-of y-you marine!" a guy with a funny nose said

"Marine?" I asked but got ignored

"She's not a marine" the boy with the straw hat said

"How do you know that Luffy?" the green haired man asked narrowing his eyes at me

"Hey are you a marine?" the boy named Luffy asked

I sweat dropped and shook my head "No"

"See?" Luffy asked looking at his friends (?)

"Don't be so trustful!" the gril yelled as she punched him...again

"Nami's right" the green haired man said

"Fine! Hey were you lying or saying the truth?" Luffy asked me

I saw that Nami was about to punch him again and decided not to let her since I'm tired of her ruining the conversation. I blocked her punch with my trusty whip and gave her a semi glare.

"Please stop ruining our conversation...and to answer your question I was telling the truth"

Her fist only tensed and the green haired man placed his hand on his swords probably seeing me as a threat.

"Sugoi! How did you do that!?" Luffy asked

He kinda reminds me of Natsu

"Just a flick of the hand I guess" I said releasing my glare and looking at Luffy

His aura is really contagious

"Join my crew!" he yelled

"I'd like to...but I don't even know who you are" I said

"I'm Monkey D Luffy the man who's going to find the one piece and become king of the pirates!" he exclaimed

I giggled at the 'monkey' part. I'd look insane if I asked what the one piece is and I figure it's probably a treasure since this world seems to be filled with pirates.

"King of the pirates? That sounds cool" I said

He grinned at me...and I had to admit his grin was more amazing than Natsu's.

"Rorona Zoro future greatest swordsman" the green haired man said

"Is that why you have three swords?" I asked

"One of the reasons" he said

He made me curious about the others but I decided not to ask

"I'm Nami , the navigator" the girl with orange hair said

"I'm captain Ussop!" the boy with the funny nose said

Luffy punched him looking annoyed

"What was that for!?" Ussop yelled at him

"I'm the captain" Luffy said

"It's not important so why do you care?" Ussop asked

I couldn't help myself and opened my mouth "It is important"

All attention was me as I continued "Luffy wants to become the king of the pirates and only the captain can become the king, right? I asked

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned while nodding

"I've never thought about it that way" Nami said

"Someone who understands the captain..finaly" Zoro said slightly awed

"Really? I thought you'd notice besides it's pretty easy to figure out why Luffy was annoyed" I said

"Easy? Luffy isn't an easy person to understand" Nami said

"But his actions are. I mean you should place yourself in his shoes to figure out how he might react to certain things or what he's thinking. In this case I'd say I'm on Luffy's side. What would you two do if someone said that he would become the greatest navigator or the greatest swordsman without really being serious?" I questioned

"I'd kill him" Zoro said

Nami nodded in agreement "I see what you mean now"

"So yeah..." I said trailing off

"Join my crew!" Luffy yelled again

"You don't even know her name , idiot!" Nami yelled as she punched him

"Ouch...hey what's your name?" he asked me

I smiled at him "I'm Lucy Heartfilia , a member of - nevermind" I said

"Of what?" Luffy asked

"Idiot she doesn't want to talk about it" Zoro said

I shook my head "No it's alright , I'm a member of Fairy Tail the strongest guild" I proudly said

"Fairy Tail?" Nami asked

"Strongest?" Zoro asked

"Cool! Are they a pirate crew?" Luffy asked

"S-so you a-already h-have a-a crew? I-is that your m-mark?" Ussop asked pointing at my Fairy Tail mark at my hand

I giggled "No we're a guild not a pirate crew"

"A guild?" Luffy asked

I nodded "A guild is where 'people' gather to take on jobs. Unlike other guilds Fairy Tail values nakama and treats each member as family. Even though we're not related by blood we are as close as a real family would be and maybe even closer" I smiled and Luffy seemed to have a look of undestanding. I looked at my mark

"When a member is happy we're all happy and throws a party though we kinda party hard everyday , when a member is sad everyone is sad and the usual partying stops, when a member cries we lend him or her all of our shoulders...after we teach the person who made him or her cry a lesson. Fairy Tail is my most cherished home and this mark along with this necklace is my most important treasure even though it's not worth any money" I said

"Sugoi! Fairy Tail sounds amazing!" Luffy yelled

"Thank you" I smiled at him

"Shishishi join my crew!" he yelled

I thought about it for a minute "I..hmm can I tell you something?" I asked

He nodded and inched closer. I placed my hands on his ears and started to whisper

"You see I don't know the first thing of being a pirate...can you explain it to me?" I asked

He nodded "Pirates go on big adventures and have fun! We're free to do whatever we want because we're pirates!" he explained

'That kinda sounds like Fairy Tail...I'm not sure if that's how pirates act...it seems more like how adventures act'

"Well Luffy , I'd like to join your crew. You seem like an amazing captain and I'd be honored to join" I said

"Shishishi welcome aboard!" he yelled

I smiled "Nice to be aboard captain"

"Eh!?" everyone yelled

"She's the first person to ask to join instead of being forced..." Zoro said

"She was kinda forced though.." Nami said

"Did Luffy brainwash her? She seems to not be surprised by his antics at all..." Ussop said

"Well actualy I've seen more absurd antics...trust me compared to a lot of people I know Luffy isn't that unbelievable" I said

"What kind of people do you know...?" Nami asked

"Hey guys?" Luffy asked

Everyone looked at him

"I'm hungry!" he whined

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Short chapter I know...! **_

_**I already had this chapter written and it was longer but then my little demon of a brother deleted it and I had to write it all over again!**_

_**Originaly I had Lucy think about joining the crew a bit longer and even had a scene where Loki appears but I can't remember how it was written! **_

_**Next chapter will be longer (hopefuly)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four :**_

**_The new member_**

* * *

><p>After Luffy declared that he was hungry Nami promptly punched him in the head "Go cook your own food!" she yelled<p>

Lucy was reminded of Erza and felt a bit sad but forced the thoughts away as she stood up and dusted her shorts. Taking a deep breath to compose herself she looked at the four pirates. One wanting to become the king, one wanting to be the best swordsman, the best navigator and she doesn't really know about the one with the weird nose.

She coughed and earned Nami who was busy lecturing Luffy's attention.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, please take care of me from now on" she gave a bow

Of course her manners wouldn't allow her to just start acting casual out of the blue with these strangers. She wasn't even sure if she really did want to join this crew, she only agreed because she didn't want to be stranded at sea without knowing anything. These guys were her best bet.

Nami waved her off "No need to be so polite!" she assured her

Lucy gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Food!" Luffy yelled as he ran to the ship

_'He really reminds me of Natsu' _Lucy thought as she looked at the other three

They were all still tense around her probably not intent on trusting a complete she knows how Gajeel felt when he joined the guild, sort of. Well at least she wasn't their enemy or destroyed their ship once.

"So," Nami began earning Lucy's attention "Can you get rid of the ice?" she asked

Lucy slowly nodded

Nami, Ussop and Zoro kept staring at her

She wanted to face palm but decided that being polite is crucial especially since she doesn't know these people.

"Right now? Wouldn't it be best to head for the ship first?" she asked

Nami face palmed "Stupidness is contagious around these people" she muttered reffering to the boys

Lucy giggled as they began walking to the ship.

* * *

><p>Luffy stood in the middle of the kitchen covered in flour and there was other ingredients on the floor. Nami grew a tick as she calmly asked<p>

"Luffy, what happened here?" she asked

Luffy looked at her with a straight face "I tried to cook"

Nami nodded in understanding "I understand that, but" she punched Luffy in the head "Why did you!?" she yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest "We don't even have enough supplies and look, you wasted them."

Luffy rubbed his head "You were the one who told me to cook my own food" he muttered to himself

Lucy just sighed as she grabbed a gold key and held it out "Virgo!" she exclaimed earning everyone's attention. A cloud of smoke appeared making Zoro place his hands on his swords ready for a fight, Nami tensed up and Ussop hid under the table.

When the smoke cleared they saw a young woman with purple hair in a maid outfit.

Virgo is a spirit who never really shows her emotions and always wears a blank face, so it was surprising to say the least when she pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"V-virgo?" the celestial mage asked in surprise not used to Virgo this and also due to Virgo crushing her.

Virgo didn't move and Lucy sighed bringing up her own arms and hugged her too. She felt Virgo relax and smiled, glad that she was able to comfort her friend. Nami, Luffy, Zoro and Ussop just watched the scene not knowing what to do. They figured that this was some kind of reunion and didn't want to ruin it despite wanting to ask a lot of questions. Zoro removed his hands from his sword sensing that the new person wasn't any danger to them...yet.

After a bit Virgo broke the hug and bowed "I'm sorry for touching you without permission, hime" she said with her normal tone but it was more cheerful

Lucy waved her off "Don't apologize or did you want to copy Aries?" she joked

Virgo allowed herself to chuckle as she shook her head and straightened up "We thought you died" she explained

Lucy's eyes widened "Eh!?" she exclaimed in shock

"Your magic suddenly disappeared from Earthland, we thought it meant that you died. Loke-san, Aquarius-san,Cancer-san and everyone else were shocked and haven't spoken once since you 'died', even the king was deeply saddened that the mage he holds in high regards had died." Virgo explained

Lucy's face was full of guilt at the moment "..I'm...sorry..." she quietly muttered while looking down in shame

She made her spirits sad, even Aquarius much to her surprise. Virgo placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders

"Lie, don't blame yourself hime. We were being too rash not thinking about the possibility that you ended up somewhere else just like when you went to Edolas, it was highly idiotic of us"

Lucy looked up and was surprised to see Virgo having a small smile.

Her eyes then landed on Luffy and the others. Blushing out of embarrassment she stood beside Virgo and placed a smile on herself "Minna, this is Virgo. Virgo these are Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Ussop."

Virgo nodded taking in the names and bowed "Please take care of hime for us" she said

"Sure!" Luffy grinned

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance "Jeez stop being so protective, I can take care of myself! Besides I have you guys too"

Virgo nodded in agreement "You've misunderstood, by taking care of you I meant making sure you don't destroy a town or dry up a river, lake or sea"

Lucy found herself blushing again "I-it wasn't on purpose!" she defended herself

Nami and Ussop's jaws dropped at that "S-she d-did w-what!?" as Luffy laughed "Shishishi sugoi!"

Lucy was pouting by now and Virgo was amused

"Whatever, can you help me clean this mess up?" she asked Virgo

Virgo looked around and nodded. In one minute flat the kitchen was clean again and she stood in front of Lucy with a bow.

"I'll be taking my leave now,hime. Oh and I'll inform the others of your situation, I'm sure Loke-san will come by later" she said

Lucy nodded as Virgo disappeared

"...Your maid is amazing!" Nami exclaimed as the others nodded in agreement

Lucy stopped moving and slowly looked at them with a glare from hell. "Virgo. Is. My. Friend" she slowly said

Nami and Ussop gulped and nodded while Zoro shrugged and Luffy grinned "Your nakama is amazing!" he exclaimed

Lucy smiled at him "Oh, you haven't seen half of what Virgo can fact you haven't even seen what the others can do" she proudly said with a tone filled with pride

"Others?" Ussop asked

Lucy nodded and held up her keys "About thirty, give or take" she said

"You have an army of thirty!?" Ussop yelled in shock

Lucy shrugged "Not army, friends." she corrected

"What exactly are your friends?" Nami and Zoro asked at the same time

"They're celestial spirits are Magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the extremely rare Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units." Lucy explained

Ussop looked at her keys "You have ten gold ones!" he exclaimed

Lucy nodded with a smirk "It means I'm just that strong, my friend Yukino has the other two" she boasted

"But you also have two copper keys" Zoro noted

Lucy nodded "These two existed before the gold and silver ones, they were forgotten but I found them!" she proudly said as she held them up "Phoenix and Eridanus. Phoenix is a mythical being and Eridanus is a large river" she explained

Ussop paled _'Great another monster!'_

Nami decided to finally ask "What exactly are you?"

Lucy gave her an innocent smile "What do you mean?"

"You're obviously not a devil fruit user, so what are you?" Nami asked

"Me? I'm just a normal eighteen year old girl who happens to be a mage" she said with a grin

"A mage? As in being able to use magic tricks!?" Ussop asked

Ussop was punched in the head by Nami "Idiot, she obviously knows more than just some petty tricks!" she yelled

Lucy nodded agreeing with Nami "I use magic, mainly celestial spirit magic." she explained

"Awesome!" Luffy yelled

Nami and Zoro narrowed their eyes at Lucy as she smiled at them all deciding to let them know the basic of being a mage but not about coming from another dimension.

"A mage isn't a full fledged one until he or she joins a guild." she began raising up her hand to show off her mark "Once they join a guild they can take up different jobs. The job ranges from easy ones such as escorting, being a waiter or maybe even gardening and the hard ones range from exterminating monsters, demons and even destroying the moon" she mentally chuckled at the inside joke remembering about Galuna island as she continued "When the job is complete a mage gets their reward! Rewards ranges from items such as my keys, money and even these"

Lucy placed her hands in her pocket and took out a storage card courtesy of Cana and threw it on the ground. A tiny box filled with jewelry appeared. Nami's eyes turned into hearts as she lunged at the jewelry box and began inspecting them.

_'These might, no are worth a lot!' _

Lucy chuckled "You can have some if you want"

Nami looked at her in shock "R-really?" she asked

A normal person would never willingly hand over jewelry to her, she'd usually have to steal!

Lucy nodded "Yes, you're my friend so it's alright. Nakama's share"

Nami's eyes widened even more, she wondered how she got stuck with people like Luffy and Lucy who easily trusts people._Idiots. _She thought but couldn't help the genuine smile that came "Thanks!" she didn't realize how her smile became a grin

_'She was easily convinced, that money wench!' _Zoro and Ussop thought

"I won't fall for it" Ussop muttered

Zoro nodded

Lucy then took out another card and threw it down. A box filled with explosive lacrima appeared making Luffy and Ussop tilt their heads in confusion, Zoro narrow his eyes while Nami just continued to look through the jewelry.

Lucy crouched down and grabbed one of the lacrima's "These are explosive lacrima, you just press this and throw it. When it touches something it explodes" she explained

"Awesome!" Ussop yelled as he crouched down too

"You can have a few if you want" Lucy said

"Who wouldn't want one? They're like upgraded versions of cannonballs!" he exclaimed

_'The idiot/liar also fell for it' _Zoro thought with a face palm

"You still hungry Luffy?" Lucy asked

Luffy nodded with a childish pout

"I'm not a pro but I can cook something for us to eat" Lucy said

Luffy immediately sat down on the chair and had a fork and knife in his hands as he was drooling "I want meat!" he declared

Lucy giggled and nodded "I'll see what I can do about that" she said as she walked over to the fridge

So Luffy, Nami and Ussop were sitting at the table. Waiting for food, searching through jewelry and the other busy planning on what to do with his new items. Zoro sighed knowing he was the only one still suspicious of the blond girl. A blinding light earned his attention as his cheeks turned scarlet red. What happened? Lucy equiped into a a blue shirt, black sweatpants and apron.

And that is how Zoro became an accidental pervert just like Erza's victims. Whether he enjoyed the experience or not is something we'll never find out. Sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter will be about the baratie and will probably be longer, at least 5000 words<strong>_


End file.
